Terkilir
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Yato terkilir dan Yukine kerepotan. #EducationalFanfictionChallenge RnR, please!


"Yukineee! Tolong aku! Kakiku terkilir!"

Yato terkilir dan Yukine kerepotan.

.

.

.

 **A Noragami Fanfiction**

 **"TERKILIR"**

 **By : Yagitarou Arisa**

 **Disclaimer : Noragami (c) Adatachi Toka**

 **FOR CHALLENGE #EDUCATIONALFANFICTION.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendesah sambil membawa sebungkus es batu menuju tempat tidur tuannya yang menyebalkan itu. Dielus bengkak kecil di atas tulang pipinya yang membiru dan dia meringis kecil setelahnya.

"Yukine! Buruan! Es-nya sudah mencair nih!"

Yukine, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu, mendengus dan menapaki anak-anak tangga kayu menuju loteng dengan langkah menghentak-hentak sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Berisik, Dewa Jersey!" ucap Yukine kesal sambil meletakkan baskom kantung es batu tersebut dengan sedikit bantingan. "Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?! Jam dua belas! Kedai Udon Daikoku-san akan ramai sebentar lagi!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi apa kau tega membiarkan kaki tuanmu berendam di air dingin?!" balas tuannya, sebut saja Yato, tak mau kalah.

Yukine mendengus.

"Coba saja kalau kemarin kau nggak iseng cari angin di luar dengan kondisi setengah mabuk saat malam ber-shike, kau pasti tak akan seperti ini," Yukine mulai mengomel lagi. "Ah, kau bukan mau cari angin. Tapi kau pasti punya urusan dengan Nora."

"APA?! TIDAK! AKU BETULAN CARI ANGIN KOK!"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA, KAU TIDAK AKAN MARAH, 'KAN?!"

Yukine menatap Yato sengit dan sejurus kemudian dia tersadar akan satu hal yang berbahaya yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia mengganti kompres di kaki Yato dengan hati-hati.

"Hiyori pulang sebentar lagi. Aku sudah meneleponnya untuk mampir kemari sebentar untuk membebat kakimu." ucapnya tanpa menatap Yato.

Yukine bangkit berdiri dengan membawa bekas kompresan itu.

"Maaf, apa yang tadi itu sakit?" tanya Yukine malu-malu. Ia belum terbiasa untuk menahan emosi agar tak menyakiti tuannya.

Yato menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Maaf karena telah-"

Belum selesai Yato mengucapkan kalimatnya, Yukine sudah berbalik menuju tangga.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Yukine menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

Wanita dengan rambut ikal merah jambu sebahu itu mendapati Yukine sedang mencuci piring dengan wajah muram sambil sesekali menguap.

"Hee, Yukki, kenapa wajahnya ditekuk begitu? Yato-chan memarahimu?"

Yukine menggeleng. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa, Kofuku-san."

"Ah, Yukki, bohong~" Kofuku, sang _Binbougami_ , usil mencubiti pipi Yukine. "Yato- _chan_ pasti melakukan sesuatu sampai Yukki cemberut begini~"

"Kaki Yato terkilir," kata Yukine sambil mematikan keran air, "karena ingin menemui Nora."

"Aaahh, _sou_ _desu_ _ka_ ~" Kofuku menganggukkan kepalanya, mafhum. "Kau yakin Yato- _chan_ menemui anak perempuan itu? Yato- _chan_ mungkin bukan ingin menemui anak perempuan itu, mungkin saja dia pergi untuk mengunjungi Hiyorin, 'kan?"

"Jam satu malam? Ha, yang benar saja," Yukine berkata lalu mendengus sebal. "Dia itu payah! Aku sudah berjuang untuk dia tapi dia masih memiliki Nora! Lalu aku untuk apa?!"

Kofuku tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, apa yang sudah Yukki lakukan untuk mengobati cedera Yato- _chan_?"

Yukine terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Hmm, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam, eh, beristirahat maksudnya. Lalu, aku sudah mengompres kakinya."

"Eh? Yukki tidak membebat kakinya?"

"Ogah!" tolak Yukine mentah-mentah. "Aku tidak mau mencium kakinya yang bau itu! Lagipula Yato sudah menendangku karena aku tidak sengaja menekan bagian kakinya yang terluka."

Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa pipi Yukine bengkak sebelah.

"Yukine! Sudah selesai, belum?!"

Dari depan rumah, Daikoku, shinki milik Kofuku berseru memanggil namanya.

"Ah, iya! Tunggu sebentar!" balas Yukine sama-sama berteriak. "Kofuku- _san_ , aku permisi dulu." Yukine membungkuk kecil sebelum meninggalkan Kofuku.

.

.

.

Yukine sedang menyapu rumah ketika Yato, tuannya yang kakinya sedang terkilir itu, memanggilnya untuk kesejuta kalinya. Iya, Yukine memang berlebihan.

"Apa?!" Yukine bertanya emosi dengan sapu masih di tangan. "Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk?!"

Yukine jelas emosi. Yato terlalu banyak menyuruh ini-itu padanya padahal kakinya cuma terkilir. Bayangkan saja hari ini Yukine sudah melewatkan latihannya dengan Kazuma, seorang Harta yang Disucikan milik Bishamonten, sang Dewi Perang yang punya hubungan masokis dengan Yato (ini opini Yukine sepihak), dan dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Hiyori, gadis setengah siluman yang sudah banyak direpotkan oleh Yato.

"Aku lapar..." ucap Yato dengan mata berkaca-kaca menjijikkan. Dahi Yukine berkerut dan matanya sakit luar biasa. Dia butuh kacamata Kazuma dan air suci dari kuil Tenjin untuk menyucikan kembali matanya.

Yukine menghela napas lelah. "Tunggu sebentar."

Yukine turun kembali dan mengambil makanan untuk Yato.

Yukine lelah. Semalam, saat Yukine baru saja tertidur beberapa jam setelah menyelesaikan setengah tugas sejarah yang diberikan Hiyori untuknya, Yato datang dari jendela sambil mengaduh kesakitan bak anak kecil. Jelas Yukine terganggu dan terpaksa membuka matanya dan mendapati Yato dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya yang membengkak.

Baru Yukine berniat mengabaikan permintaan tuannya itu, Yato sudah memohon-mohon pada Yukine, sampai mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya tanpa henti bahkan mematikan lampu tidurnya untuk membuat Yukine takut, untuk menemaninya mengompres kakinya yang bengkak itu. Dan apa boleh buat, Yukine melakukannya. Awalnya cuma menemani tapi akhirnya Yukine lah yang mengompres kaki tuannya itu satu malam penuh sampai bengkaknya mengempis karena Yato malah ketiduran.

Belum lagi Yukine mendapat tendangan gratis dari kaki Yato yang sehat saat ia mencoba untuk membebat kakinya itu.

Sudah tidak tidur semalaman, Yukine masih harus membantu Daikoku dan Kofuku untuk menjaga kedai mereka dan menjawab setiap panggilan berisik Yato yang menyebalkan.

"YUKINE!~ BAWA APEL KELINCI JUGA YAA!~"

"OGAH!"

Karena emosi, Yukine berniat untuk batal menyediakan makanan untuk Yato. Belum semenit Yukine meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke kedai Daikoku, Yato sudah memanggilnya lagi.

"YUKINE! ADA PEKERJAAN!"

"Apa?! Tapi, 'kan, YATO-"

Belum sempat Yukine menuntaskan kalimatnya, kilau cahaya kebiruan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Yato sudah mengajaknya berteleportasi ke tempat kliennya.

.

.

.

"Yukine- _kun_!"

Yukine berpaling ke arah gerbang dan mendapati gadis berekor berambut hitam sepunggung yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama 18 jam lebih.

"Hiyori! Untung kau datang!" sahut Yukine sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hiyori tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"Eh?" Hiyori menyentuh bengkak kecil di atas pipi Yukine. "Ini kenapa?"

Yukine segera merona ketika menyadari jari lentik si gadis setengah siluman sedang menyentuh pipinya. Yukine menepis pelan tangan itu, tidak ingin membuat si gadis setengah siluman itu salah paham. "Nggak kenapa-napa." kata Yukine malu-malu.

Hiyori mengangguk. Hiyori mengerti mengapa bocah yang mati di umurnya 14 tahun itu selalu bersemu ketika disentuh olehnya.

"Dimana Yato?"

"Di atas," Yukine menunjuk loteng di mana Yato berada. "Kakinya bengkak dan aku nggak mau berurusan dengan dia selama kakinya masih sakit."

Hiyori melompat ke jendela loteng dan melongok ke dalam. Seperti yang Yukine bilang, Yato sedang berbaring dengan pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak.

"Hiyori, tolong sembuhkan kakiku..."

Belum apa-apa Yato sudah merengek sambil memeluk kaki Hiyori.

.

.

.

Hiyori meletakkan kaki Yato yang sudah dibebat olehnya di atas sebuah bantal kecil.

"Nah, sudah selesai." kata Hiyori sambil menepuk tangannya. Yato menghela napas lega. "Seandainya kau tidak datang, Yukine atau Daikoku mungkin sudah mematahkan kakiku karena mereka berdua tidak mengerti cara membebat kaki dengan baik dan benar."

Hiyori tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Yukine sudah mengompres kakimu dengan baik dan aku sudah membebat kakimu. Jangan dulu banyak bergerak sampai 48 jam ke depan. Ah, besok aku akan datang untuk mengganti bebat kakimu."

"Terima kasih, Hiyori!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong," Hiyori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, "Yukine di mana?"

"Yukine di sini."

Tanpa diduga-duga Daikoku, shinki satu-satunya milik Kofuku, datang dengan Yukine yang tertidur di punggungnya.

"Manja sekali! Cuma terkilir tapi bikin orang lain kerepotan! Dasar anak-anak!"

Yato mendengus sebal, tidak terima diejek oleh Daikoku. "Apanya yang terkilir?! Ini sudah bengkak! Tidak kau lihat?!"

BUAK!

Tanpa diduga-duga, telapak kaki Daikoku mendarat pipi Yato dengan mulus.

"Sudah merepotkan orang lain, berisik pula!"

Hiyori tertawa melihat pertengkaran itu sambil membentangkan satu futon yang tersedia untuk Yukine. Wajar jika Hiyori tertawa, lagipula kapan sih Yato dan Daikoku bisa akur?

Daikoku menidurkan Yukine dan menyelimutinya. Pria yang sudah menjadi shinki bagi Kofuku selama ratusan tahun itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah polos Yukine saat tertidur. Terkutuklah ia yang pernah berpikir untuk menyuruh Yato membuangnya. Yukine yang ia kenal sekarang adalah seorang _shinki_ sangat berdedikasi untuk tuannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Dasar pedo." celetuk Yato mengejek yang langsung disambut tatapan membunuh dari Daikoku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Daikoku menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya dan mematikan rokoknya sebelum akhirnya kembali berurusan dengan Yato yang masih cari gara-gara dengannya dengan cara meledek-ledeknya dengan sebutan 'Daikoku-papa' atau semacamnya.

"Yato, kaki kirimu masih bagus. Mau kubuat terkilir juga?"

Yato bungkam seribu bahasa dan Yukine mengerang dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! Hola!~ Yagitarou di sini!~**

 **Ini fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini untuk challenge #EducationalFanfiction**

 **Intinya, ini tentang pertolongan pertama saat terkilir karena saya rajin banget terkilir (di tangan sih, di bagian sendi penghubung ibu jari (korban service seenak udel bola voli /nggak nanya/))**

 **Makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran ditunggu** **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out.**


End file.
